


Parallels

by childrenofthesun



Series: The Lines Between [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (honestly though did you expect any less), Aziraphale Gets That Dick, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bondage, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley and Aziraphale actually have a productive conversation for once, Crowley is a useless puddle of arousal about it, Gags, Gangbang, Humiliation, It's demon gangbonding o'clock!, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Size Kink, consensual non consent, oops I spilt some feelings in my porn again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childrenofthesun/pseuds/childrenofthesun
Summary: Sequel to Convergence. Not required reading, but it will certainly enrich the experience.Aziraphale is quite pleased to have found a whole troupe of demons willing to indulge his preference for being fucked while pretending he doesn't want it. He's fallen into something of a routine with it, and as a result has grown a little lax about the whole thing, even going so far as to arrange for a few of his favourites to 'accost' him in his bookshop whilst Crowley is meant to be out of the country.What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/OC Demons
Series: The Lines Between [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650595
Comments: 47
Kudos: 237





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had a thought about continuing this AU that wouldn't leave me alone, so here we are. Set about a decade after Convergence; actual time in history is a bit more nebulous, but probably sometime before the Antichrist is born.
> 
> Didn't tag it outright for noncon this time as everyone involved is explicitly aware that it's consensual this time. Check out the tags for a full listing; please let me know if there's anything that should be there that I've missed.
> 
> This ended up so much longer than I intended it to, don't look at me

They were late.

Well, not _late_ , technically, Aziraphale liked to provide a window of time to show up for this sort of thing, to help build up a sense of anticipation, but still. It was very nearly the end of said window, and generally his… guests tended to arrive sooner rather than later, being just as eager for the evening's events as he was.

Aziraphale did his best not to glance at the clock for the fifth time in as many minutes, instead fiddling with the hem of the waistcoat he'd picked out especially for the evening.

It was an old thing, with a pattern not quite to his tastes, and a cut that did not fit nor suit him - a well-intentioned gift from a rather earnest young man back in the late 19th century. Aziraphale had never quite been able to bring himself to throw it away, but if someone _else_ destroyed it, oh, wouldn't that be a shame, he'd have no choice but to discard it then.

Finally, as he caved and darted his gaze towards the clock again, he felt a faint prickle of something demonic pop up on his radar.

Relief flooded him, red hot arousal close at its heels. He promptly stopped fiddling with his waistcoat and made a pretence of being utterly absorbed in the shelving of his books, giving himself plausible deniability for not noticing any demons entering his shop until it was much too late.

A scant few seconds later, the bell over the door chimed, and Aziraphale put on the scowl he reserved for anyone that dared tell him they wanted to buy one of his books.

"I do believe the sign on the door quite clearly states that we're closed, if you'd be so kind as to _read_ \- oh. It's you."

"It's us," Reym confirmed cheerily as he and Andras shed the glamour that made them appear human to the casual observer. He clicked his talons together, and the front door echoed the sound as it locked, all the blinds dropping simultaneously to hide them from any prying eyes. A faint demonic hum rumbled to life to keep any sound from escaping the building; Aziraphale had put up wards already to keep any other angels out, so it was really only passers-by that were worth worrying about now. The wards wouldn't withstand long against an Archangel, of course, on the off chance that Gabriel decided to pop down for a check-in, but it would be long enough for them to be alerted to his presence, for the demons to scarper back to Hell. It would be incredibly discourteous to let them get smote by his boss, after all. Aziraphale could always tell Gabriel he'd been forced to put the wards up. It wasn't _technically_ a lie.

He had left the shop unwarded against demons, so that Reym and Andras had been able to enter to begin with, and so that the way was clear in the event that any of their friends were inclined to join in. He wasn't worried about Crowley stumbling upon the scene, either - the demon had been complaining just a few days prior about a temptation he'd been ordered to perform that would take him out of the country for a week at least.

Aziraphale slowly put the stack of books he'd been carrying down on a side table, where they teetered precariously but ultimately stayed in place. "I don't suppose you'd leave if I asked you nicely?"

Andras tilted his head, eyes glittering with dark amusement. "You really should know by now, Principality. We're demons. We don't do nice."

So saying, Andras and Reym both lunged forward. Aziraphale quickly darted between the stacks, the demons giving chase. He tried to loop around behind the ring of bookshelves back to the front doors, but found Andras waiting for him on the other side of the checkout counter. With a neat heel-pivot, Aziraphale turned around and promptly went back the way he came, only for Reym to emerge from the narrow space between the back room and one of the many bookshelves.

Aziraphale balled his hands into fists, stance automatically widening.

Even with it being two on one, fighting was what Aziraphale had been built for; he could have handily taken them both down, if that's what he wanted to do.

But that wasn't what he wanted to do.

He wanted to be overpowered, overwhelmed, to be held down and made to take it.

So, rather than engaging in fisticuffs, Aziraphale turned around once more and tried to vault over the checkout desk, purposefully letting himself go just a little too slow. Reym snagged his ankle with a clawed hand, sending him crashing belly-down on the desk. Aziraphale flailed theatrically, knocking just about everything off the desk as Reym yanked him back, leaving the edge of the counter pressed against the crease of his hips.

The cash register toppled onto the floor with a clatter, the drawer springing open and loose coins rolling off every which way. Aziraphale reached out reflexively towards the noise, and Reym grabbed his outstretched arm, twisting it behind his back and using it as leverage to keep him flush against the counter. He let out an indignant shout as Reym fumbled his trousers open. The demon politely didn't comment on the fact that Aziraphale's arousal was already more than evident, instead focusing on the presentation he was currently giving himself.

"Oh, he's gotten a cock for us to play with this time, that's fun," Reym laughed, running the back of a talon teasingly along its half-hard length before circling it loosely, talon-tips just shy of breaking skin. Aziraphale trembled with the effort of not moving, not bucking up into the demon's grasp.

"It's not yours to touch," Aziraphale snapped instead, and it wasn't even too overdramatic. He'd been doing this intermittently with various members of Itz's circle over the last decade or so, after all, he liked to think he'd gotten rather good at putting on a show.

"Is that right," Reym said mildly, fingers wrapping a little tighter, beginning to stroke, talons still out and a hair's breadth from nicking him.

"That's the problem with us demons," Andras added, sauntering over and grabbing Aziraphale by the hair, slamming his face down against the counter. "We don't much like being told what to do by you Heavenly types."

Aziraphale glared up at him. "I said unhand me, you-"

Andras cut him off midsentence by jamming two fingers between Aziraphale's teeth, pressing in behind the molars so that he couldn't bite down. Aziraphale made an outraged noise as he was forced to submit to the fingers of Andras' other hand sliding into his mouth, over his tongue. With what seemed to be a grin - it was hard to tell, what with the beak and all - Andras slowly pumped his fingers in and out of Aziraphale's mouth, like a precursory echo of what he planned to use the angel for. He could see the growing bulge in Andras' trousers, could feel himself start to salivate at the prospect of the demon's cock being shoved down his throat.

Reym's ministrations now had Aziraphale at full mast, had him trembling with anticipation. Reym gleefully obliged, swirling his hand over the top of Aziraphale's cock to collect the precum gathering there before sliding his dampened fingers back over Aziraphale's hip.

Aziraphale felt a flare of demonic energy outside, faint enough that couldn't quite pick out its owner with how otherwise occupied his attention was. Reym paused in his slow, taunting creep towards Aziraphale's hole to look at the door, obviously collected enough to be able to discern the new arrival.

"Well, well," Reym murmured with a sly grin. "Look who's finally decided to join the party."

Andras had Aziraphale's head pinned down facing away from the door, so he could only speculate as to which of their demonic companions had just arrived. The bell above the door tinkled and Aziraphale let out a soft whimper, vaguely hoping to hear the heavy, rumbling footfalls that would signify Lev's approach.

Instead, he heard Crowley's voice, and he froze.

"Still can't believe they sent me over to India in the middle of the bloody monsoon season, I'm damp in places that have no business being-"

Well. This was certainly one of the more humiliating possible outcomes.

"Crowley, mate, you're just in time for the fun to start!" Reym grinned, twisting Aziraphale's arm a little tighter, making the angel cry out around the fingers still crammed into his mouth. "D'you want to join in, or watch?"

Aziraphale winced. Not out of pain, but because this was all about to go very poorly, and his head was spinning a little too much with the sudden switch from arousal to mortification to be able to focus enough to perform a miracle.

" _Get your handsss off him_."

"Oh, come on, don't be like that," Andras complained, leaning over and giving Aziraphale's exposed arse a little slap, grabbing at it as it jiggled and leaving a spit-slick handprint. Aziraphale let out a little yelp of protest, his gathering threads of concentration broken once more. "There's plenty of him to go around, stop being so-"

The thing about punching someone is that most of the strength of the blow doesn't come from the arm, but the core. Although Crowley had a slender build, there was a whipcord strength innate to him. After all, snakes were pretty much all belly, and without arms and legs to propel themselves forward, the muscles of their stomach had to compensate.

All this was to say that when Crowley socked him across the jaw, it didn't come as a surprise when the owl-headed demon was sent careening into one of the bookshelves opposite, wood splintering in the collision. Andras let out a feeble caw and decided it was in his best interests to just lie down for a bit, letting his head fall back against the bottom of the shelf.

"Whoa, hey, no need for that!" Reym yelled, letting go of Aziraphale's arm and putting his hands up in a defensive position. Crowley ignored his objections, grabbing the other demon by the lapels and slamming him up against one of the pillars supporting the ceiling.

"The fuck do you think you're playing at, Reym?"

Aziraphale let out a faint sigh and resignedly pulled up his trousers, looking down at the way his still-hard cock was tenting the fabric with a sense of regret. There went his plans for the evening. "Crowley, I'm _fine_ , honestly, why don't you let him down so they can be on their way, and you can apologise for ruining my bookshelf."

" _I_ can-" Crowley spluttered indignantly. "How am I the bad guy here?"

"You _are_ a demon, it's sort of baked in," Reym reminded him helpfully.

"You, shut up," Crowley snarled, pressing him harder against the pillar. "Listen to me very closely, because I'm only going to warn you once. This angel is _my_ adversary. You don't get to touch him."

Reym's eyebrows rose, gaze flicking between Crowley and Aziraphale. "Wait, you didn't tell him?"

Aziraphale flushed like a cherry tomato. "He doesn't know. About _any_ of it," he admitted wretchedly.

"Oh…" Reym said stupidly. "Oh _no_. This isn't... yeah, we've gotta go." He glanced down at where Crowley's hands were clenched in his jacket, for the first time looking worried. "Uh. Mind letting us go, there, Crowley?"

Crowley didn't let go, slowly turning his head in Aziraphale's direction but still addressing Reym. "What didn't he tell me?"

"For goodness' sake, Crowley!" Aziraphale begged, blush creeping its way towards his neck. "Please just let them go, they weren't going to do me any harm!"

A humourless snort escaped Crowley before he could stop it. "They had you pinned down with your trousers halfway to your ankles, angel, they weren't trying to invite you to a tea party."

" _I_ invited _them_!" Aziraphale finally shouted, everything above the collar now bright red.

Crowley's hands went limp with disbelief, and Reym very sensibly wriggled out of his grasp as fast as he could.

"What?" Crowley rasped.

Reym looked for a moment like he was about to pat Crowley sympathetically on the shoulder, but then clearly thought better of it. "Look, Crowley, I'm sorry, we didn't know he was exclusive," he said, giving Aziraphale a reproachful glare before returning his gaze to Crowley. "Bit of a double standard there, though, mate."

" _What_?"

Reym mistook Crowley's continuing shock for anger, and promptly scraped Andras off the floor before bundling him towards the exit. The shorter demon grumbled under his breath about this all being a waste of what had been a rather promising evening, to which Reym hissed at him to shut up. The door closed behind them with a merry chime of the bell, leaving Crowley and Aziraphale staring at each other in uncomfortable silence.

"Angel," Crowley started weakly after several seconds, "What do you mean, you _invited_ them?"

Aziraphale cleared his throat uncomfortably, adjusting his trousers. Crowley glanced down at the motion, apparently noticing for the first time the bulge in Aziraphale's pants, which hadn't quite flagged even with all the arguing. "Aren't you supposed to be in India tempting a politician?" he huffed, not meeting the demon's eyes.

"He was already swimming in bribe money and having people he didn't like discreetly taken care of left, right, and centre, there wasn't really anything I needed to- don't change the subject!" Crowley blustered, unable to drag his gaze away from Aziraphale's crotch for more than a few seconds at a time. " _Why did you invite two bloody demons to your bookshop_?"

"Oh, as if you can't tell," Aziraphale retorted crossly. "Why are you forcing me to say it?"

Crowley pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't-" He clenched his teeth, throwing his hands up in frustration. "I don't understand. Did you invite them here in good conscience, and they turned on you…? That doesn't seem like them, Andras is a grouch and Reym's a menace, but they're generally harmless, really, I wouldn't have thought…"

"Give me strength," Aziraphale muttered under his breath. "No, Crowley. They were doing exactly as I asked them to."

Wide, serpentine eyes stared at him over the top of dark sunglasses. "As you asked them to," he repeated dumbly. "Why would you…"

Aziraphale fixed him with a steady gaze, voice unwavering as he finally confessed, "Because, Crowley, I rather enjoy being overpowered and made to feel helpless when I'm being fucked."

Crowley wheezed, clutching at a side table.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," Aziraphale told him, tugging at his waistcoat in a fruitless attempt to obscure his disobedient erection. He wished he could just miracle the blasted thing away, but knew that Gabriel would have an absolute conniption if he saw a miracle like that pop up on Aziraphale's quarterly report. "You can't tell me there isn't anyone in Hell that has the same predilections as I do."

"Well, yes, but it's _Hell_ , does that really shock you?" Crowley sputtered. "You're an _angel_!"

"So were many of Hell's denizens, once upon a time," Aziraphale pointed out. "Yourself included, might I add."

Crowley went a rather fascinating shade of pink. "That doesn't mean that _I_ want to be bent over a table for someone else's pleasure!" he protested, perhaps a shade too loudly to come across as genuine.

"Doesn't it?" Aziraphale asked mildly, and whilst Crowley started spluttering again, he didn't outright deny it.

How interesting.

"When..." Crowley licked his lips dryly, casting about for something to deflect away from what he may are may not desire himself. "When did this even start?"

"Not too long after Eden, I shouldn't think," Aziraphale told him. "Perhaps a century or two? It was rather easy to find humans that were... amenable. Although I did put a stop to that after Sodom and Gomorrah."

Crowley gave him a horrified stare, and Aziraphale quickly clarified, "Oh, no, no, dear boy, those weren't _my_ fault, I wasn't- truly, Heaven has never had the faintest idea about my... proclivities, but after _that_ nasty business, I decided, just to be on the safe side, that I'd swear off using humans to, ah, satisfy my needs." He cleared his throat. "As it were."

"Then..." Crowley's throat clicked as he swallowed. "After, you started...?"

"Oh! No," Aziraphale corrected with the hint of a smile. "Reym and Andras, and all the others, that's only been, oh, the last decade or so? It all started rather by accident, you know."

"The... others. _All_ the others." Crowley wobbled over to an armchair and collapsed heavily into it, sprawling limply like he'd just fallen from a great height. He stared off into the middle distance for a few seconds, long enough for Aziraphale to start wringing his hands anxiously, lips pursing a little as a precursor for more words, some explanation that would make the demon understand a little better.

Before he could gather his thoughts enough to speak again, Crowley asked, softly, hesitantly, "Why didn't you ever ask me?"

Aziraphale sank into a chair of his own at Crowley's tone. It wasn't jealousy - at least it wasn't _just_ jealousy. It was an aching desire, a yearning, a stubborn little flame refusing to be extinguished. It was nearly six millennia of self-doubt wrapped up in a simple sentence.

His voice wobbled a little as he spoke. "Oh, _Crowley_ ," he murmured. "It's not because I didn't want to, you must believe me. I was only concerned that you would think..." He swallowed, looking down at his hands as they twisted themselves into knots. "That that was all that I wanted from you. That it was all I'd ever wanted from you, that the only reason I'd sought out your companionship over the years was so that I could have you satisfy my base desires."

"I would've done it," Crowley whispered. "Even if you'd told me to my face it was the only reason you'd ever paid me any attention, I would've done it, for you."

Aziraphale's bottom lip trembled. "I know you would have," he said quietly. "Which is precisely why I couldn't-" He choked a little on his words, panic and fear making them too large to fit in his throat.

Crowley suddenly let out a sharp, bitter laugh. "S'pose if I was being properly demonic, I would have just done it millennia ago. Ended up giving us both what we wanted a lot sooner."

"We both know you would never do something like that, Crowley, not without my express permission. And I would never want you to think that I'd ever thought that that _would_ be something you'd do without me asking to. At any rate, that's not…" Aziraphale sighed, still unable to meet Crowley's eyes.

Well. He'd already dropped one bombshell on the poor demon, surely another wouldn't make much difference.

"I'd want it to be more than that," he finally admitted. "I'd want it to _mean_ more, with you."

He watched as Crowley's throat bobbed, leaning towards him, voice cracking as he spoke. "What are you saying?"

"I can't just _say_ it, Crowley, you know I can't," he said, tears starting to shimmer along his lashes.

Crowley sank back again. "Why not?" he said sullenly. "Hell's been more than fine with _relations_ between angels and demons, from what you're telling me. They already think that we-" he choked again, colour rising to his face, eyes darting involuntarily to Aziraphale's crotch once more and swiftly away. At least the heaviness of their conversation had made the tent in his trousers recede to a socially acceptable level.

"Hell's opinion on the matter isn't the issue," Aziraphale replied, folding his hands together tightly in an effort to stop fidgeting.

"You mean..." He cast his eyes skyward, then snorted. "What, those virtuous pencil-pushers would kick you out, would they?"

"For starters, I'd imagine, yes."

"Wait, _what_? Angels never Fell for that when I was still Up There, when did that change?"

Aziraphale twisted his fingers together. "You must have heard of the Watchers, surely? It was already rather frowned upon beforehand, but after that, there was something of a blanket ban on angels getting involved in any non-platonic relationships with humans, or even other angels. I suppose demons were never specifically excluded, I doubt the possibility even crossed the mind of anyone in the Host at the time, but, my dear, surely you must have some idea how they'd _react_... Falling is hardly what worries me most about it."

Crowley frowned. "What d'you mean?" he said sharply. "What else would they do to you?"

"It isn't me I'm concerned about, Crowley," he replied, his tone gentle. "Don't you suppose Heaven might be just a bit upset with the demon that caused the first angel to Fall in millennia? That they might want to rebalance the scales?"

Crowley stared dumbly at him, lips just barely parted.

"So!" Aziraphale said brightly, forcing on a smile. "You can understand why I couldn't possibly have sex without it being forced upon me. And that anything more than that would be out of the question. Far too dangerous for everyone involved."

Crowley unfroze after a few more seconds, then nodded so vigorously that Aziraphale became a little worried about the stability of his neck. "Right. Right. So, instead, you- you just- you somehow managed to stumble your way across _multiple_ demons that were into the idea of-"

He froze again, then buried his face in his hands.

"Oh my fucking Satan," Crowley breathed out from between his fingers. "That _bitch_."

Aziraphale pursed his lips slightly. "Now, there's no need for name-calling, Itz has always been a perfectly-"

" _This_ is why she's been so weird and smug for the last ten years!" he groaned, tipping his head back and pressing his skull hard against the chair, palms grinding against his eyelids. "She's gone and roped you into her little sex club and kept it a secret from me for a whole bloody decade!"

"You know about that?"

Crowley glared at him. " _Do I_ \- of course I know what Itz does, I-"

He stopped once more, turning bright red.

Aziraphale swallowed, suddenly needing to readjust his trousers again. "Have you ever…"

Crowley let out a garbled cluster of syllables and refused to meet his eyes, which was as good as confirmation.

"Reym and Andras?" Aziraphale ventured, now positioning his hands far more deliberately in his lap.

Another vague sound got caught in Crowley's throat as he hunched into himself in an apparent attempt to have the armchair swallow him whole. "…Among others," he finally admitted. "There's probably a lot of overlap." Crowley squinted over at him. "Wait a minute, if you've been doing this going on a decade, now, and Reym was clearly under the impression that we were, you know." He made a vague hand gesture between them and flushed again. "How is it that no one's mentioned it to me, even by accident?"

"Well, I did ask them not to tell you, the first time it happened. I suppose they must have taken the request rather seriously."

Crowley managed to somehow nestle deeper into his seat. "Yeah, that about figures," he muttered.

Aziraphale licked his lips, suddenly hesitant. "I don't suppose…" He paused, shifting again. "It wouldn't bother you terribly if I continued to…"

"Nah, you- go right ahead, angel, I'd be the last one to stop you." He sniffed, clearly trying to come across as nonchalant and failing quite spectacularly, unable to keep the hopeful tilt out of his next words. "Might even end up there together sometime."

Aziraphale couldn't help but feel just a little pleased with himself. "Really? You'd like that?"

"'Course," he mumbled. "I've haven't made that obvious enough already?" He made a face. "Ugh, now I'm going to have to apologise to Reym and Andras next time I'm Down There. They're going to be insufferable."

Aziraphale smiled at him sweetly. "Oh, I might have an idea of how you can make it up to them."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to anyone that's already read this fic and thought this was a new chapter, I just decided to split the existing fic in half for ease of reading because it really is quite long on its own, and there was a natural break roughly halfway through.

Crowley subtly tugged at the ropes holding his wrists behind his back, trying to see if there was enough give to slip free, but of course the knots were tied expertly. The two rather large demons flanking him ushered him briskly down a series of dank corridors in Hell.

He worked very hard to keep the anticipation for what was to come off his face, instead schooling his features into careful impassivity.

They came upon an unremarkable door, one of the demons pushing it open without ceremony and shoving him inside.

"Ah, wonderful," Itz said, unfolding from the wrought iron chair she'd been sitting and inspecting her nails in. "About time you showed up, now we can get to the _fun_ part of the evening."

Crowley wasn't looking at her.

He was looking at Aziraphale.

A ragged strip of leather was stuffed between his teeth, starkly dark against his pale face and hair. Equally striking was the set of infernal manacles clapped onto his wrists, a length of chain tethering him to the ceiling with his arms hoisted above his head, feet only just remaining flat on the floor. He saw Crowley and yanked uselessly at his chains, shaking his head and yelling something indecipherable into his gag. It was a very compelling act, and Crowley almost began to worry that Aziraphale was having second thoughts about all this when the angel dropped one eyelid in a quick wink. Crowley let the corner of his mouth quirk up just the slightest to let Aziraphale know he'd seen. Aziraphale jerked angrily at his manacles once more then went still, back ramrod straight and eyes fixed pointedly dead ahead.

The two demons escorting Crowley callously shoved him down onto his knees, audibly cracking them against the concrete.

"You've been awfully _greedy_ , Crowley," Itz announced.

Crowley swallowed, the sharp ache in his knees singing its way up through his thighs. "You say that like it's not behaviour you'd expect from a demon."

"You've gone and gotten yourself a little angel fucktoy and you didn't even offer to share?" she continued, ignoring him. "Not very considerate of your fellow demons, are you?"

"Again, _demon_ is sort of the operative word, here."

"Seems to me, if you're not willing to share, then we'll just _make_ you."

"Oh, you…" Crowley faltered appropriately. "You don't want to do that. He's… well, he's used goods, isn't he?"

Aziraphale made an incredibly indignant sound and Crowley had to bite down hard on the inside of his cheek to smother a grin. Itz smiled twice as wide to compensate.

"I don't think you'll find anyone here's opposed to sloppy seconds," she said, arching an eyebrow. "Or thirds, or fourths…"

"Don't," he said, without quite meaning to.

"Or you'll do what, exactly?" Itz leant down and tipped Crowley's chin up by the point of one claw, a thin trail of ichor sliding down the column of his throat as she pierced his skin. "This is happening whether you like it or not, Crowley," she said softly. "You've had your chance, he's ours to play with, now."

It was one of Crowley's greatest fears made manifest - but like this, controlled, where the second either of them stopped wanting it, Itz would be able to tell and have everyone stand down, took any true terror out of the equation. She was a consummate hedonist, after all, it was only fun for her if everyone else was enjoying it, too, no matter how secretly.

Fuck, no wonder she'd been able to get Aziraphale agree so wholeheartedly with this.

Itz's claw pressed a little deeper before she withdrew, straightening and slowly sauntering toward the captive angel. Crowley instinctively went to rise, to stop her, but the heavy hands on his shoulders kept him on his knees.

With a lightning-quick movement, Itz struck, claw slicing the buttons of Aziraphale's waistcoat clean off, sending them scattering across the floor. Aziraphale drew in a sharp breath through his nose, unable to keep himself from reacting. A low thrum of anticipation began to build in the room as she slipped her finger under the knot of Aziraphale's bowtie, a small smile on her lips as she regarded the Principality. The murmurs increased, the demons pressing closer, the hands on Crowley's shoulders squeezing harder.

Like floodwaters bursting through a dam, the tension broke, demons surging forward to tear Aziraphale's clothes from his body, leaving them to flutter to the floor in tattered shreds. Aziraphale sounded about as outraged as Crowley would have expected, but what he didn't expect was for Aziraphale to _already_ be getting hard, cock slowly twitching its way upwards. It caused a corresponding tightness in his own pants, and Itz grinned at him knowingly as the other demons laughed, their hands squeezing the soft folds of Aziraphale's hips, tugging at his hardening cock. Many hands fought for the privilege of coaxing Aziraphale's nipples into hardened pebbles, the victors swirling their fingers and pulling on the sensitive skin until it went a dusky pink. Aziraphale's yells were largely smothered by the gag, a steady flush working its way downwards from his cheeks and spilling over his throat down to his chest. A hand shot out and slapped Aziraphale on the arse, an appreciative murmur running through the crowd at the way it jiggled as Aziraphale did his best to retain his composure.

Itz returned to her seat, conveniently in range for her to reach out and grab Crowley by the hair, ostensibly forcing him to watch. Not that Crowley actually wanted to look away, of course, but it was more for the look of the thing, and Crowley would be blessed if it didn't make the tight denim of his jeans feel a little tighter.

"Loray," she called out, eyes glittering. "You're up first, if you'd like to get us started?"

"Try to last more than a minute, eh, Loray?" another demon yelled, to a round of snickering laughter.

"That was one time!" Loray snapped, which of course was met with more laughter. Loray scowled, shoulders hunching a little as he approached the trussed-up Aziraphale. He grabbed the angel by the chin, squeezing his cheeks beneath the gag and forcing his head back slightly. Aziraphale tried to jerk back, but Loray just tightened his grip before smirking and letting him go.

His hand trailed down to tweak at the angel's nipple before coasting over his hips, moving in a circle around him. Loray's hands slid back over Aziraphale's arse, out of Crowley's line of sight, only the way Aziraphale stiffened and leant forward slightly indicating that Loray had spread his cheeks open.

"Look at that tight little angel hole," he mocked. "Just as well we've got you gagged, you're not even going to be able to speak once we're done with you."

Aziraphale did a rather slapdash job of not looking like that was exactly what he was after, eyelids fluttering shut as Loray snapped his fingers, coating them in lube before slipping two into the angel's arse. He let out a muffled whine at the intrusion that made Crowley's cock throb against the confines of his skinny jeans.

Loray laughed, crowding in against Aziraphale's back. "Oh, is that too much for you already? You're not going to like what's in store for you, then." Aziraphale let out a small whimper as Loray presumably added another finger, a look on his face that betrayed the fact that he was very much going to enjoy what was in store for him before he rallied his expression back to stoicism.

Clearly deciding that had been more than generous with the prep, Loray pulled his fingers out, cleaning them with a miracle as he shoved his dark green leather trousers just far enough down to free his cock. Aziraphale tried to arch away, but Loray grabbed a fistful of his pale blond curls, yanking back so that his arms strained against his manacles. "You're not getting away that easily, Principality," he teased, and inch by long inch, used his free hand to slowly ease his cock into Aziraphale's hole, letting out a self-satisfied sigh once he was fully seated, grabbing onto the angel's hip.

Aziraphale breathed hard around his gag, saliva beginning to soak it through and dribble its way down his chin, a little hiccupping groan leaving him as Loray began to thrust into him, leaving him no time to adjust. The muscles of Aziraphale's arms tensed, eyes crushed shut and grunting against the strip of black leather in his mouth, Loray's hand still wound tightly through his hair. Aziraphale's cock flushed red to rival the colour of his face, bouncing in time with Loray's thrusts as precum began to glisten at its tip.

Despite his earlier protestations, it wasn't long before Loray lost his rhythm, biting down hard on Aziraphale's shoulder as he came, to a round of sarcastic cheers from the rest of the gathered demons.

"Veth," Itz announced. "You're up."

A short, compact demon stepped forward as Loray broodily shuffled off, tossing back shaggy hair that would have been a platinum blonde if she'd washed it more frequently than every other decade, already naked and stroking her cock thoughtfully. A wide smile stretched across her liberally freckled face, winking at Crowley before turning her attention to Aziraphale's naked, bound form.

"Oi, Lev," she called out into the crowd. "Come give us a hand."

Lev obediently lumbered over from the wall he'd been leaning against, and Crowley wondered absently whether he was there as an observer or a participator. The mental image alone of Aziraphale being split open on the scaled demon's monstrous cock was already threatening to make Crowley come undone, he wasn't sure he'd survive the sight of the real thing. His head dipped as he desperately fought to draw a deep enough breath so that he could actually think, only to have a startled gasp punch out of him as Itz yanked his head back upright.

"Come now, Crowley," she drawled. "Surely it isn't any fun if you're not watching while everyone takes their turn with your little toy, is it?"

Crowley let out a garbled sound of arousal, watching helplessly as Veth grinned up at Lev, her mouth full of sharp little teeth. "Hold 'im still for me, would you?"

Lev acquiesced, encircling Aziraphale's wrists with one large hand and pulling the chain taut. Veth manoeuvred into the space between the angel and the larger demon, broadening her stance a little as she got a good grip on Aziraphale's thighs. She promptly took Aziraphale's legs out from under him, hoisting them up and positioning herself specifically so that Crowley could see the soft, short spines at the thick base of her cock before she lined up and pushed in.

Her cock was thicker than Loray's, but slid into Aziraphale's hole just as easily, the other demon's cum dripping down over her spines as she rocked up into him, quickly building up a sharp rhythm. Aziraphale's cock bobbed obscenely with each thrust, the head of it red and glistening. Crowley watched, entranced, as it bounced up and down, up and down, Veth pounding up into him all the while.

It was growing increasingly obvious how close Aziraphale was, his thighs trembling visibly, hips bucking back against Veth's and cock straining upwards-

She reached around Aziraphale's hip, wrapping her fingers around his base and cinching in tight. Aziraphale howled into his gag, making Crowley jerk against the hands restraining him. He cast a quick glance to Itz, but she was still wearing that slight smirk, so Crowley let the sight of Aziraphale red-faced and squirming send a jolt of hot desire racing south.

Veth pulled her hand away from Aziraphale's cock to reveal a thin black ring of metal left behind like an echo of her touch, like a photonegative halo stoppering his ability to find release. Aziraphale moaned, hips jumping blindly for friction, and shit, _shit_ , why did Crowley have to wear such stupidly tight trousers? He was as hard as a fucking iron girder right now, his zipper was surely imprinting permanent indents along the length of his cock. Itz's fingers softened in his hair, scratching almost indulgently against his scalp like he was an obedient little pet, and the humiliation that burnt through him only served to somehow, impossibly, make him harder.

Fuck, if this was how Crowley was reacting to seeing Aziraphale with just one cock at a time in him, he doubted his poor heart would survive the sight of the angel inevitably being crammed full of as many cocks as he could physically handle.

"There, doesn't that make a pretty picture?" Veth crooned, giving Aziraphale's bound cock a few quick jerks before readjusting her grip firmly on his hips, suddenly jackhammering up into him before losing all rhythm and slamming in as deep as she could go, spilling into him with a groan.

Aziraphale screamed, the sound barely muffled by the gag, as Veth pulled out of him with deliberate slowness, the rounded ends of her spines dragging along his rim. His cock, stiff and flushed a violent red, twitched as he heaved and cried his way through a dry orgasm.

Reym and Andras, clearly antsy still from having their fun cut short the last time they'd seen Aziraphale, pushed to the front of the crowd as Veth set Aziraphale back down on wobbly legs. Aziraphale's knees buckled a little, swaying forward by his arms, then let out a choked sound as Reym's hand curled around his throat from behind. Reym pulled Aziraphale's body flush against his chest, angling him so that Crowley could see the tent in Reym's trousers grinding against the base of Aziraphale's spine. Andras circled a loose fist around Aziraphale's bound cock, and the angel sobbed at the overstimulation even as he pushed up towards it, Reym grinning as he teasingly ran the smooth back of a talon along the angel's puffy, reddened rim.

"I'm starting," Andras demanded, hands moving to Aziraphale's hips and yanking him away from Reym's touch. Aziraphale gurgled as the motion pressed Reym's other hand harder against his windpipe, even as he not-so-subtly leant up into the pressure. "You always get to go first."

"You would think that," Reym retorted, fingers tightening further on Aziraphale's throat. Aziraphale wheezed, cock twitching and dripping precum onto his stomach as Andras tilted his hips up higher, grip shifting and lifting Aziraphale off the ground entirely.

"I'm thinking that because it's true!" Andras countered, petulantly hiking Aziraphale's hips flush with his own, the angel moaning at the rub of fabric against his tender hole.

"Focus up, fellas," Itz told them. "You wouldn't want our guest thinking that you're more interested in bickering with each other than fucking him, now, do you?"

Before Reym could react, Andras got rid of his trousers with an errant thought, and Aziraphale let out an almost relieved sound as the demon sank into him. Reym grumbled something impolite, letting go of Aziraphale's throat in favour of gripping him by the forelock, pressing the angel's face against his own bicep. He then miracled Aziraphale's chain longer and dismissed his own trousers so that he could thrust his cock into the crease he'd formed between the angel's neck and shoulder, seeing as his mouth was otherwise occupied.

The sight of other demons fighting over Aziraphale like this really shouldn't have been affecting Crowley the way it was, but it was hard for it not to, what with how Aziraphale had now dropped any pretence that he wasn't immensely enjoying himself. Aziraphale shamelessly wrapped his legs around Andras and pulled him in so hard that the demon was almost thrown off-balance, groaning as Andras was forced deep inside him. Andras broadened his stance and kept himself buried there, slipping in one finger alongside his cock, then two, then three, Aziraphale greedily devouring the added intrusions, hips rocking impatiently back and forth.

"Look at that," Andras taunted. "You'd almost think he wants this."

Aziraphale cracked his eyes open to roll them at Crowley, who fought to keep his smile down to the barest twitch of his lips. At least one of them had to act like a bloody professional.

Reym made the chain tighten again, returning his grip to Aziraphale's throat. Aziraphale let out a vaguely disappointed sound as Andras' fingers vanished from his hole, only to groan again as they were replaced with Reym's cock. Aziraphale's spine curved beautifully, arse jiggling as Reym slammed up into it, Andras building a counterpoint seemingly without effort, hands wedged firmly under Aziraphale's knees as he fucked up into him.

Andras finished first, dropping his forehead against Aziraphale's chest with a groan as his hips shuddered.

"Stay there, stay there, that's it," Reym muttered, pulling out and tightly fisting his own cock. Andras let out an irate growl as he was suddenly burdened with Aziraphale's full weight, but readjusted, pulling the angel against him whilst remaining buried to the hilt. Reym grabbed onto the back of Aziraphale's hair, seemingly as much to keep his balance as to force Aziraphale to tip his head back, furiously pumping himself until his cum splattered across Aziraphale's back and arse.

Things largely descended into a free-for-all after that, the chain lowered just far enough for Aziraphale to comfortably kneel. There was never not someone chasing their pleasure using Aziraphale's arse, a multitude of demons using every conceivable part of Aziraphale's body to get themselves off with. Some used the crook of his neck, like Reym had; others, the bend of one of his knees, or by pushing the soft flesh of his chest together to create a valley to fuck into, or by simply grinding against his cum-soaked belly until they added to the mess coating him. Still others just tossed themselves off over him, rather than fighting for a place amongst the demons swarming over Aziraphale's body. It was more than Crowley was currently capable of, hands twisting fruitlessly in his binds and whimpering as his own erection strained, unattended, against his regrettably form-fitting jeans.

Then the crowd suddenly pulled back as Lev stepped forward, and Crowley's eyes went wide. He was intimately familiar with the sheer girth of Lev's cock, it most definitely was not for the fainthearted, Aziraphale couldn't possibly-

Except, apparently, he could. Lev lifted Aziraphale up, chain reeling back up into the ceiling as he went, then Aziraphale sank down, and down, no tension in his arms at all as he allowed Lev to lower him onto his massive cock. Crowley gulped desperately at the sight, gaze rapt as Aziraphale's body accepted the huge, tapering length with apparent ease. It didn't even seem like Aziraphale had needed a miracle to stretch wide enough to take Lev to the root, and the knowledge made Crowley let out a garbled moan.

Lev got a good hold on Aziraphale's hips amidst the mess coating his body, the angel's feet dangling several inches off the floor, then began to relentlessly pound into him, the sound of flesh on flesh echoing obscenely in the room. It didn't drown out Aziraphale's moans, though, his still-aching cock slapping wetly against his stomach with every thrust, and Crowley squirmed, pitifully chasing the meagre friction offered by the front of his trousers.

Aziraphale's pupils were blown out huge with arousal, hips pressing back feverishly to meet Lev's thrusts. Crowley had been unsurprised to find that Aziraphale had deep wells of stamina to draw from, but this was utterly ridiculous - if their positions had been switched, Crowley was fairly sure he would have passed out by now, let alone been capable of moving at all rather than simply taking what he was being given.

Inevitably, that just made him think of Aziraphale watching on as Crowley's unconscious body was used like a fuckdoll, and of what Crowley must look like to Aziraphale now, hands bound and face flushed and raging erection battling against the restriction of his jeans. He could all but feel Itz smirking at him as he let out a feeble whine, hips twitching against nothing.

Lev fucked into Aziraphale with a few final, particularly brutal thrusts before settling in deep, groaning as his cum trickled out of Aziraphale's abused hole to drip down onto Lev's balls. He waited for Aziraphale's shuddering and moaning to subside a bit, letting the angel rest back against his broad chest, before slowly withdrawing his cock. Aziraphale gave a little shiver and whimper at each ridge that slipped out of him, more cum dripping out over the backs of his thighs, until finally he was left empty save for the mess still leaking from his hole. Lev let him go, and Aziraphale's legs instantly gave out, the full weight of his body borne by the manacles fastened around his wrists. The inside of the manacles must have been padded, because Aziraphale's face betrayed not even the barest flicker of pain from his wrists pressing down against what should have been a raw metal edge. Lev gave Aziraphale's hair a gentle pat before stepping back, gaze falling expectantly on Itz.

Itz smiled and clicked her fingers, the black metal ring still encircling the base of Aziraphale's cock vanishing, making the angel sob with relief. Her fingers tightened in Crowley's hair briefly, claws just barely piercing his scalp before drawing back entirely, the hands on his shoulders lifting at the same time. "Go on, then," she urged, a smug smile evident in her tone. "Why don't you clean up your toy a little?"

Crowley didn't need telling twice. Awkwardly, frantically, he shuffled over to Aziraphale on his knees, heedless of how desperate and pathetic he no doubt looked as he scrambled his way forward, wasting no time in wrapping his lips around Aziraphale's cock. Aziraphale let out a low moan at finally receiving a touch meant to bring him relief rather than tease him. Crowley sucked, tongue flickering, able to taste the mark of half a dozen other demons on Aziraphale's skin. Soon enough, though, all he could taste was Aziraphale, steadily leaking over the back of his tongue, moaning something into his gag that sounded suspiciously like a repeated mantra of Crowley's name.

Aziraphale bucked weakly up into his mouth, then threw his head back and howled, shaking and spilling hot down the back of Crowley's throat. It was all too much for Crowley, who moaned around the cock still pulsing in his mouth and pathetically painted the inside of his jeans with his own cum. Crowley shuddered, face burning with humiliation - and no small amount of continuing arousal - at the snickering laughter of the other demons. He let out a soft sound of disappointment when Itz strode up behind him and pulled him off the angel's cock.

She tipped his head back and grinned down at him. "Have you learnt now that it's in your best interests to share?" she asked innocently.

"Ngh," Crowley said eloquently, voice cracking, and he realised with a jolt that he hadn't spoken since this whole thing had properly started. "Yeah, yeah, I got it," he croaked.

Her grin broadened. "I'm so glad we could come to this understanding," she purred. "Maybe next time, we'll all fuck you the way we normally do at the same time, how does that sound?"

"Hng," Crowley agreed. She gave his hair a fond ruffle, then crouched down and slipped a claw under the ropes encircling his wrists, shearing through them with a single flick.

"Lovely," she replied, stepping back. "Up you hop, then."

Crowley shakily got to his feet, cheeks flushing anew as Itz cast an amused look down at the damp patch soaking through the front of his jeans. He glanced over at Aziraphale, who, to his mild surprise, had already been entirely cleaned and redressed, Lev gently fussing over his bowtie as Reym and Andras each eased him to his feet with a hand on his elbow. The expression on Aziraphale's face could best be described as blissful, and when he noticed Crowley watching him, he smiled and gave a delighted little wriggle.

Itz stuck out her hand. "An absolute _pleasure_ doing business, as always, Crowley."

"Right," Crowley replied dazedly, shaking her hand as her claws pricked against the inside of his wrist.

"Until next time, then," she said, and, clacking the claws on her free hand together, sent them both straight to Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and any and all artistic responses are much appreciated! If there's anything you'd like to discuss with me in greater depth, feel free to drop a line on my tumblr @childrenofthesunny!


End file.
